The Lion King 3
by Kivuline
Summary: A drought has been plaguing the Pridelands. The pride is struggling to survive when they find two stray cubs. Meanwhile, a lone lioness wanders in the distance, desperate to survive after her pride was conquered by a rogue. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a promoted story by Emolichic1. They have written the first chapter and the following chapters will be written by me! I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and please note that 1. I update very irregularly. It's whenever I find time and feel like writing. 2. Do not ask me about Kion or the rest of the Lion Guard. I'm tired of being asked. If Emolichic1 wants them in the story, then they will be, but otherwise unless I decide they are then they won't be. So don't ask. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King.**

* * *

The desert was a hot place for a young lioness. Suhari's pride had been chased out by a rogue. She kept her dignity way beneath as she walked. Low self-esteemed, starved, and injured she journeyed.

In another direction, a young male cub carried his younger sister. He had several cuts. His name was Akio Mara.

His and his sister's parents had a fairly small pride. Akio kept his head down and ears pinned back. He missed his parents.

* * *

 **This and chapter two are being posted together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter written by me. Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Simba and Kovu were on their usual morning patrol along the Pridelands' borders with Zazu flying overhead. It was a peaceful morning, and so far everything had been quiet.

Simba had woken up at dawn, as usual, to watch the sunrise. Once the sun had risen the rest of the pride had stirred and begun to go about their day whether that be the daily hunt or a day off to rest and enjoy the sunshine. The rather harsh sunshine as a matter of fact.

Unfortunately a drought had been plaguing the Pridelands, and many of the herds had left, at least temporarily, to find better grazing grounds. Consequently, many of lionesses had either struck out on their own, or died of starvation or from fights with hyenas. Kiara and Nala, of course, were both fine, and so was Vitani since she was too much of a fighter to die because of a drought, and she was also considered by many to be part of the royal family as Kovu's sister. A couple other lionesses had survived so far, but they wouldn't last much longer. Those who did survive were mostly the former Outlanders, they were used to the lack of food. No cubs had been born this season either, and the pride desperately needed a way to replenish their numbers and for the drought to end.

Simba had considered moving the pride, but they were surrounded by desert, the Outlands, the distant jungle with little food to sustain a pride, and more land plagued by the drought. He knew there were other prides in the distance, but he couldn't risk going to them for help now with the low numbers they had. He and Kovu both needed to stay to protect what was left of the pride.

Kovu tensed and turned as the brittle grass nearby cracked, disturbed by some small creature darting into its burrow. He sighed and continued to follow Simba. He hoped they didn't get attacked anytime soon because he honestly didn't think they'd win. He and Simba had both noticeably lost weight.

Simba looked over at Zazu curiously as the bird suddenly sped ahead, clearly having seen something in the distance. He glanced at Kovu and nodded before picking up his pace.

Zazu sped forwards towards an animal plodding slowly through the grass. It seemed to be lion cub carrying another, younger cub, but he couldn't be sure, mostly because he didn't believe it. As he grew closer he realized that the older cub, a male, looked similar to Simba with golden fur and a tuft of red fur on his head. The cub set down the younger cub and sat down for a moment, panting. Zazu flew back to Simba and Kovu to report what he'd seen.

"Well we've got to help them," Kovu decided.

"How, Kovu? We can barely help ourselves. Maybe this is a bad idea," Simba sighed.

"So what, leave them to die? We have to try. It's bound to rain soon, and we do need cubs. Vitani and I grew up with little food and turned out ok. I wouldn't recommend it, but they won't be like that for long. I hope."

"Fine, then we'll try," Simba reluctantly agreed. Under normal circumstances he would've been the one to suggest taking the cubs in, but with the drought… The pair continued forwards until they found the two cubs.

"Who are you?" The male cub demanded, jumping to his paws and standing protectively over the younger cub, his teeth bared in a growl.

"Calm yourself, young one, this is – Hey!" Zazu started, landing in front of the cub only to fly back up when he got slashed at.

"Calm down, little one, we won't hurt you. That's Zazu, I'm Simba, and this is Kovu. What's your name?" Simba said gently, smiling at the cubs.

The male cub glanced between the two lions hesitantly. "Akio Mara. My parents gave me two names, they never told me why. This is my little sister Raina." He said quietly, moving so they could see his sister. She had light, peach colored fur and a beige belly and muzzle. The two looked up at the lions to reveal matching baby blue eyes.

"Well, Akio Mara, do you have a preference on which name we call you?" Kovu asked.

"N-no, not really," Akio murmured.

"Ok then, Akio, where are your parents?" Simba asked, sitting down.

Akio ducked his head to try and hide his tears. "They're.. they're gone. Dead. A rogue attacked my pride. They were the king and queen, and before they died they told me to take Raina and run as fast as I could. Cause otherwise the rogue would've killed us too. I don't know what happened to the rest of my pride." The cub explained, trying desperately not to cry in front of the lions but failing miserably.

"Hey, come here, do you want a hug?" Kovu asked gently, holding out a paw.

"N-no!" Akio shook his head quickly, backing away. Raina, on the other paw, didn't seem to hold the same fears as her younger brother and one look at the smile on Kovu's face convinced her to stumble forward and hug him.

"Raina! We don't know if we can trust them!" Akio exclaimed fearfully, trying to figure out what to do.

"Good. Nice. Like dad." Raina mumbled, her voice muffled by Kovu's fur.

Kovu smiled down at the cub and held out a paw to Akio again. "I won't hurt you. And if you'd like, you two are welcome to come with us. We don't have much because of the drought, but it's gotta be better than wandering on your own, right?"

Akio glanced between the two lions before him and reluctantly nodded and padded forward to hug Kovu. His sister turned and smiled at him and then Kovu let go of them.

"You seem very tired, and it's a bit of a long walk home, do you want to be carried?" Simba offered.

The cub shook his head determinedly. "I'm fine. But Raina…"

"I've got her," Kovu said, bending his head to gently pick up the younger cub.

"If you change your mind, Akio, I wouldn't mind," Simba said gently before starting to lead the way home. Kovu followed and Akio walked quickly to try and keep up with the long strides of the lions. He kept glancing at his sister periodically as if to make sure she was still there.

After a long walk, during which Akio slowed down but still stayed on his paws, the group of lions finally reached Pride Rock. Kiara and Nala bounded over to greet their mates and paused when they saw the cubs.

"Kovu, daddy, where'd they come from?" Kiara asked, examining the cubs once Kovu set Raina down.

"We found them, their pride was invaded and their parents didn't survive. This is Raina and Akio." Kovu replied.

Nala tapped Simba on the shoulder and led him out of earshot of the others. "Simba, how is this a good idea? We hardly have enough food for what's left of the pride as it is!" She fretted, pacing back and forth agitatedly.

"I know, dear, trust me I know, but Kovu insisted and we can't just leave them on their own. And if the drought ends soon we'll need the numbers. We've lost so many lionesses," Simba replied, trailing off when Nala ducked her head. Her mother, Sarafina, was one of the casualties of the drought. She'd insisted on giving her food to the others claiming that she'd lived a long and wonderful life and the others deserved that chance.

"I know. And mom-" Nala's voice cracked and she shook her head. "Fine. The cubs stay. But who will raise them?"

"I see no reason Kiara and Kovu couldn't. We'd help of course, but Raina at least seemed to really like Kovu and he seems fond of the cubs already," Simba replied thoughtfully.

"So you planned this all without me on your walk home?" Nala asked, looking up at her mate.

Simba shook his head quickly. "No! At least, I didn't mean to. Nala you know I care about what you think. I love you," he replied, nuzzling her.

Nala leaned against him and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, there's just been so much recently…" she took a deep breath and straightened up. "Ok, let's get back to them."

Simba nodded and led her back to where they'd left Kiara, Kovu, and the cubs. Raina had settled down a little and was sitting beside Kiara. Akio had decided that the strange pride that was taking them in must not be that bad and was curled up beside Kovu, clearly exhausted.

The group looked up as Vitani climbed up the last rocks to the main area of Pride Rock. She was carrying a decent sized zebra, considering the drought, along with Kuna and Moyo, two other lionesses who were helping them. Vitani made a face at the sight of the cubs around her hold on the zebra, clearly thinking something along the lines of 'oh great. More mouths to feed.' The three lionesses set down their kill carefully and looked at the cubs curiously. Well, Kuna and Moyo were curious. Vitani just looked annoyed.

"Taking in strays now, are we?" Vitani asked dryly, her tail lashing from side to side.

"Tani, be nice. They need help!" Kovu protested.

Vitani rolled her eyes, "they need help? Kovu, you- ugh!" She growled, turning to walk away.

Moyo turned to stop her but was pushed aside. Kuna, on the other paw, was able to convince Vitani to stop.

"Vitani, more mouths or not, they're only cubs. It won't make too big of a difference," Kuna said softly.

Moyo nodded in agreement, "it'll all work out, and it's gotta rain soon. Then the herds will come back."

Vitani sighed, "I hope so…" she turned around and settled down beside the zebra to behind tearing off portions. It was how they'd been managing to maintain the pride now. It wasn't the best, but it allowing the remaining lions to survive.

The remainder of the pride took their portions gratefully and began to eat. Akio seemed pleased with the food, but Raina seemed more confused than anything. After some convincing from Kiara though, the young cub reluctantly tried the meat and seemed to decide it was ok.

The pride, while uneasy about the cubs, was relatively peaceful. Eventually, the sun began to set and they all, as they'd done for many days, wished for rain the following day.

* * *

One paw in front of the other. That's all she had to do. Just keep walking. Left. Right. Left. Right. She stumbled, nearly falling. She caught herself, knowing that if she hit the ground she wouldn't be getting up. At least the sun had finally stopped beating down.

Her paws felt raw. Her mouth and throat felt as dry as the desert surrounding her. Her tail dragged in the dust. Left. Right. Left. Right. She peered into the distance. Surely she'd find something. Someone. She had to. Unless she was already dead. Maybe she was. It felt like it.

Suhari bowed her head. She didn't know how much longer she could keep going. The only thing she did know was that she wasn't giving up. There was still a chance, no matter how slim. She had to keep going. One paw in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Right…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! As always I appreciate any constructive criticism and I love to see reviews!**


End file.
